leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Proposed Vision Alterations
These are my proposed changes (I can dream can't I?) to vision in the League of Legends. The premise being: more vision options, each with its own conditionals and quirks, would be healthy for the game. How? Well, I've written up this essay explaining just that. It also lays the foundation for a lot of these changes and provides context for them. For more information about the problems with sight and stealth, you can read Willbachbakal's Another Look At Vision. It's a good read and a solid outline for the problems vision has in this game. Champion Abilities Some champions have received QoL buffs letting them play with vision. * now has a slightly larger AoE and her stealth persists for .5 seconds after she leaves it. * now blocks sight as regular terrain would for her opponents. Anivia and her allies can still see beyond it. * now grants vision in a small AoE around it. * now all enemies who are also by it. * 's cooldown is reduced by 50% if Evelynn is seen under while stealthed, in addition to its current CDR quirks. * , while not classified as (i.e. it can't be removed by cleanse-like effects), it does function similar to it. * now reduces vision beyond it by 50%. * still functions the same. His 's doesn't interact with , but he can be seen within 175 units. * can now be , causing her to . This clone can be controlled by reactivating . * now her target, excluding herself. * now applies a like effect, reducing the target's vision range and removing their shared champion vision. The target, however, still has vision of Nocturne while Nocturne is moving toward them, and can still see enemy champions within 500 units. * still the affected enemies, but behaves as vision-reduction. Additionally, her will now cause an exclamation mark (!) to appear above her if she uses the ability while a stealthed champion is within 1000 range. * still functions the same, however, the "sight" he gains from it isn't classified as . Ergo, he still retains visual information about them through and the Fog of War. * still functions the same. * still functions the same. * now stealths Talon and simultaneously resets his if he kills an enemy champion with Eviscerate. * , as with everyone else with , now behaves as vision-reduction. now releases a cloud of poison spores when stepped on that lasts 3 seconds, damaging and slowing all enemies each second they remain in the AoE. * now blocks sight as regular terrain would. Trundle and his allies can still see beyond it. * now has a fade time of 3 seconds while under attack, down from 6. * and now have additional QoL buffs and quirks. Check here for more info. * now stealths Shen during the dash animation. * gives her of enemies she has procced her through the FoW. Note, she still loses sight if terrain or brush would conceal the enemy. * no longer grants sight of units. Instead, enemy champions leave a scent trail that increases in duration, intensity, and length depending on how wounded he or she was, how long ago they passed by, and Blood Scent's rank and scaling. * has its cooldown reduced by 1 second for each an enemy champion that attacked his clone. Summoner Spells These changes are to add vision and vision-denial as options for all champions. Hopefully a few formerly not so viable spells are now far more useful. * : Immediately restores 50% of your champions maximum mana, reduces your cooldowns by 25%, and grants you of all enemy champions within 500 units for 5 seconds. 210 second cooldown. * : a large area within a massive range for 30 seconds, including brush. After the initial reveal, the AoE is only under normal . 180 second cooldown. * : After a 2 second fade time, your champion becomes invisible, intangible, and gains 13% movement speed for 3 seconds. Attacking or using damaging abilities will end the stealth early. 240 second cooldown. Wards Notice that all of these wards provide some form of stealth detection, without being an immediate crippling reveal. * : Places an invisible ward with 1 health at target location that lasts for 3 minutes. This ward does not grant but can be seen through the Fog of War by your team, and will emit a warning ping only you and allies can see and hear whenever an enemy champion comes within 1000 range of it. Costs 50 gold. * : Places a ward with 3 health that becomes invisible after 1.5 seconds, lasts 3 minutes, and grants of the area around it of 1000 units. Enemy champions that enter stealth while under its vision will cause a warning indicator (!) to appear above it. Costs 75 gold. * : Places an indestructible, visible ward that lasts 3 minutes, and grants up to 1000 units in a 90 degree cone in front of it. Its rotates slowly clockwise, completing a full rotation every few seconds, and will follow the first enemy champion it sees until they leave its vision range. Enemy champions that come within range of the Sentry will alert it after 1.5 seconds, causing it to rotate to face them. Attacking the ward 5 times will disable it for 7 seconds. Costs 100 gold. * : Places a large visible ward with 5 health and infinite duration, that 'arms' after 1.5 second, granting of the area around it (1000 units). It will not grant any until it arms. Costs 125 gold. Trinkets A new trinket that serves as a trap all champions can use. * : Places an invisible ward with 3 health that lasts 60 seconds. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown. * : a medium sized area within a moderate range for 7 seconds. Enemy champions spotted will be for an additional 3 seconds after they leave the AoE. You may reactivate this ability up to two times during this duration, to cause it to scout a new location. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown. * : On activation, a construct appears revealing and disabling all wards and traps in a medium area for 6 seconds. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown * : Places a construct at target area that stealths and arms after 10 seconds and lasts 60 seconds. Enemy champions that pass near the construct cause it to conjure a in the area, denying enemies within it of their surroundings and removing their shared champion vision, and enemies outside of it of its interior (they cannot see their allies or enemies inside the Globe). The Globe lasts 10 seconds, its AoE gradually reducing in size over this duration, and can be seen through the Fog of War. Costs 0 gold and has a 90 / 60 second cooldown. Consumables Added an elixir for supports, it also serves as a call back to . * : Grants the user +10% maximum cooldown reduction (grants 10% cooldown reduction, while simultaneously increasing the hard cap to 50%), +25% increased range, and the ability '''Intuition'. **'Intuition': Your champion gains a visible warning indicator (!) when approaching (within 700 range) brush that contains an enemy champion. Additionally, stealthed champions within 400 units become after 1.5 seconds. . Items Introduce a new support item that grants stealth to an ally and tweak a few existing items. * : ** Unique Passive - : Your maximum ward limit is increased by 1. ** Unique Passive – : Starts with 3 charges and refills each time you visit your shop. ** Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place an invisible ward with 3 health that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. * : ** Unique Passive - : Your maximum ward limit is increased by 2. ** Unique Passive – : Starts with 5 charges and refills each time you visit your shop. ** Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place an invisible ward with 3 health that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. * : , , , +15% CDR. ** Unique Active - : Immediately stealths target ally for 3 seconds becoming immune even from but it renders the ally unable to attack or use spells or abilities for the duration. 90 second cooldown. * : , +10% CDR, +5% Movement Speed. ** Unique Passive - : Passing near (within 100 units) an invisible ward will reveal and disable it for 4 seconds. 60 second Cooldown. ** Unique Active - : Summons two invulnerable ''spooks that hunt the two nearest enemy champions for 7 seconds. If a spook reaches its target, it the target and reduces their movement speed by 40% for 2.5 seconds. If a wraith cannot find a target, it tries to return to the caster. Spooks that successfully return in this way reduce the item's cooldown by 40 seconds. 120 second cooldown. * : , , +5% Movement Speed. ** Unique Passive - : Your champion ignores unit collision, cannot be seen within melee range while stealthed, and gains 5% Movement Speed while within 300 units of an enemy champion. Masteries Round out the vision game with some changes to the Utility Mastery tree. * : Increases the cast range of all ward ''and trinket items by 15%. *'' : Now grants +1 gold each time a nearby ally last hits a minion ''and +5 gold every time you destroy an enemy ward. * : The duration of all wards and trinket effects are increased by 10%. * '': Your maximum ward limit is increased by 1. Category:Blog posts